


I'm Home Love

by Bychancehappened



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bychancehappened/pseuds/Bychancehappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't you tell me your heart is mine? I'm here to take it back."  HALLOWEEN FIC. Sasunaru. Donot read if you are not comfortable with M/M pairing or yaoi, I don't want to hear complains about what pairing I'm writing about. For others please enjoy and comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home Love

Naruto sat up on his bed abruptly. He looked at his side only to find an empty space beside him. Sighing he adverted his gaze towards the digital clock on the table beside the bed; the bright neon blue lights were flashing 12:13.

The blonde rubbed his eyes with his hands, he hasn’t realized when he has dozed off while watching the photo album of his wedding.

He looked down at the still open photo album lying on his lap, a fond smile appeared on his lips as his eyes landed on the picture of his husband and him. 

He is wearing a white suit in the picture while his husband is in a black one, looking as handsome as always, the pale features of the man in contrast to the dark suit is giving his beloved an angelic look. He is grinning at the camera while there is a playful smirk on the raven haired beauty’s face, their hands are entwined in a loving manner. 

“Sasuke…” he whispered lowering his head, his messy blonde hair covered his eyes that sure are clouded with sorrow. He traced his fingers over the picture of his beloved. A chocked sob escaped his lips.

“You surely didn’t leave me…did you?” he murmured, “Bastard.” 

Naruto was so drowned in his thoughts that he did not register the sound of footsteps approaching. 

CRACK

Naruto’s head snapped up at the direction of the bedroom door when he heard the sound of the door opening. His eyes widened at the size of dinner plates, he felt his whole body stiffen as soon as his gaze landed on the figure standing there. 

“SASUKE!” he cried out, not quite believing his eyes.

The man at the door smiled, his dark obsidian eyes met the glassy azure ones, 

“I’m home love.” He murmured as he walked towards the frozen blonde sitting on the bed.

Naruto’s eyes were fixed on the man in front of him, blue eyes following every movement, he could not believe his eyes, this is Sasuke, his Sasuke, here in his room, walking, talking and most importantly…alive. 

“What’s the matter love?” the other asked sitting on the bed in front of his blonde husband, “Aren’t you happy that I’m home?” 

The smooth velvety voice of his beloved was like a music to Naruto’s ear, he blinked, for the first time in last three minutes, the words spoken to him registered in his mind slowly. He shook his head furiously,

“NO! That’s not…I’m not…” he shuttered trying to gather his jumbled thoughts and confusions, he isn’t going mad or seeing things is he?

Taking a deep calming breath he looked at the onyx eyes of his beloved and gave the brightest smile he could master at the moment, 

“Welcome home Sasuke.” He murmured. 

The said burnet smiled, his onyx eyes sparkling, there is something in the look, Naruto does not know what it is but he could feel it there is something is different in those inky orbs.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to shake off the weird feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, he could feel the gaze on his husband on him, as if he is trying to read him, read his soul…

….and suddenly Naruto felt cold….very cold.

Sapphire eyes blinked open and Naruto’s breath hitched, Sasuke’s face was a few inches from him, so very close that he could feel his breaths on his face. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a single syllable a pair of lips was pressed against his own. 

Naruto gasped, this is not the soft warm pair of lips he is used to, theses lips are dry, so dry that Naruto could feel the cracks on the tissues of the lower lips…and the lips are cold, this sent a shiver down Naruto’s spine.

He pushed the other man’s chest force fully, successfully breaking the kiss, he panted lightly an d grabbed the soft fabric of his husband’s shirt tightly. The cloth was wet.

“Sasuke you are cold, your clothes are wet, is it raining outside? You should change first then-” before Naruto could finished the sentence, his face was yanked forward by strong hands and once again the same cold lips were pressed against him, this time roughly, taking his breath away. 

“Don’t you want me anymore Naruto? Don’t you love me anymore?” the cold yet so familiar voice of his husband murmured on his lips.

Slender fingers started to unbutton his shirt and a pale hand slipped inside. 

Naruto gasped again and tried to squirm away from the touch, he felt like someone is rubbing ice on his skin. The hands are cold so very cold on his warm skin, it felt like a jolt of electricity. 

“Answer Me.” Once again the deep voice of his husband rang though the whole room as Sasuke started to kiss and nip his husband’s neck.

Naruto grabbed the material of his husband’s shirt tighter, twisting it as he tried to fight the cold feeling and the uneasiness. 

“Of- of course I do. But..but you are cold Sasuke..I..ah..I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Naruto shuttered out, moaning a little as his husband sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck.

A deep chuckled escaped from the pale raven, “I won’t catch a cold…”

“A..ah.” Naruto moaned as the cold hands brushed his left nipple. He managed to open the first button of the wet shirt clinging to his husband’s body with some difficulty and slipped his own hand inside.

…and Naruto froze.

“S-sasuke?” Naruto whispered in a trembling voice. This is not possible, this can’t be true….Naruto’s mind chanted but no matter what he tried to think he was unable to keep his voice steady.

“Hn my love?”

“I c-could not feel you-r h-heart b-beats…” he whispered, his voice shaking with unvoiced doubts and…fear.

“Dobe.” The cold hands exploring the tanned chest halted right above where the heart lies and a dark chuckle resonated through the whole room making Naruto shiver.

“S-sasuke?”

“Of course it is not dobe. How could it when it was under the river for three days?” 

Naruto felt like all air has left his lungs…no no no no…this is not happening….his mind screamed at him to run, to do something…but his body refused to move. 

The hand on his chest is now digging in the flesh painfully, “You told me that your heart is mine…didn’t you?” the smooth voice purred at the blonde’s ear, licking the shell of the ear.

“I’m here to take what is mine dobe.”

Naruto screamed out, but his screams were muffled by the hand over his mouth, the hand over his heart dug inside, tearing the flesh and gripped his still pumping, very alive heart in a tight hold, slowly squeezing the red rhythmically thumping organ of his lover…husband…life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naruto thrashed like a wild animal on his bed, sweat drenching the sheets covering him as chocked whimpers escaped his mouth.

Suddenly he jolted up and sat straight on his bed. His breathing uneven, ragged. His blonde locks drenched in sweat pasted to his face, hands gripping the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles has turned white.

Blue eyes moved frantically all over the room, searching for some unknown threat. 

After a few moments the blonde sighed, a dream, a very vivid dream. With trembling hands Naruto tried to find the glass of water he always places on the table. 

Drinking the cold water in a single gulp Naruto turned to place it back on the table when his landed on the flashing digital clock.

12:13.

It read.

CRACK.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto turned around to look at the bedroom door.

“I’m home love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it. Happy Halloween to all. Please comment. :D


End file.
